This invention relates to electrical connectors of the type in which multiple electrical conductors are respectively connected to multiple terminals enclosed within a housing. The invention also relates to methods and apparatus for making such electrical connectors.
Manufacturers of electrical connectors for use in electronic circuitry such as computers typically provide their customers (e.g., computer manufacturers) with separate connector components such as terminals and terminal housings. The customer electrically and mechanically connects each terminal to an electrical conductor (e.g., a wire) and inserts the terminal in a terminal housing. This can be a costly and troublesome process for the customer because of the difficulties associated with handling the relatively small terminals and especially inserting the terminals in the terminal housing.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of this invention to provide improved methods and apparatus for assembling electrical connector terminals in terminal housings.
It is another object of this invention to provide electrical connectors which are partially pre-assembled in order to facilitate final assembly of the connectors.